Eric and Lustqueen a short story
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: Eric live's into a world called dragon pals where he meets his new love and friends
1. Chapter 1

My name is Eric i live in a world called dragon palls it's a wonderful world but also on full of adventures.

I started my adventure when i was wandering around nothing really just practicing a bit with my bow and arrow i'm a archer you see. Then one day I heard a girl with blond hair and a fancy dress calling for help. She turned out to be a prince's that was attacked by an as-modus Sherman a mean creature that live in this world. After fighting it off a small dragon that was hiding behind a tree came toward me. After seeing me fighting she called me the child of fate and wanted me to join me onto my journey. I agreed and the prince's suggested to go back to the main village a simple place where all new people start.

We the dragon and I started to talked with the princes for a while and joined some quest from people who needed it. Wanted to growing into strength and power I decide to join my first guild called RunningMan here I meted the love of my live Lustqueen a women who did't say much and seems to dislike me at first even when we where in the same guild. We tried some event but it never worked out. So I decide to take a break and take a little vacation telling my guild that I did.

2 weeks later during Christmas

I retuned discovered that I was kicked out of my once so beloved guild. I felt be trade after donating so much so I decide to create my own. It was a guild without fee where the members won't never would be kicked out. A guild where everyone helped each other out a guild called Relentless. But I could never think that maintaining a guild could be so hard. Until I discovered the so called guild event's where you can collect stone's into a beautiful hall protected by a statue of a godliness.

I also discovered more a place called Devil's Den who I taught to discover as far as you could go but mistake it for something else so I ended up doing it wrong.

Demon Tower should have done it every day but hey I was a total newbie so I did't know about that either.

MP Multi player dungeon I did them on my own as much as I could. Forgetting why it was called multi.

Since it was Christmas we got extra thing every day and lot's of bonus like sock's that had valuable item's into it.

I discover gold was a value thing to have so I looked up in the library how to get them. So I started selling the purple crystal's I earned in the MP's gave me some gold in returns. I tried to buy them as well but was no use. Until I ended up in an DD with some other people I explained my problem to them they started to talk about vip and how I could get coin's with them. After that they gave me one it where the holiday's after all.

I was so happy with it I sentenced the person that did so a 999 roses as a thank you.

But despite being a VIP now thing's where still hard Treasure Hunt I could barely do until I was early and got kicked out many time's since I was still weak. And higher stronger people did't like me very much. Their wear exceptions of course so I learned to know Rogue a young warrior that was accompanied by here mother talking to them was a nice experience. Sometimes people ask me to join their guild but I was afraid to be kicked out again. So I stayed into my own guild time passed and some people joined my guild but did stay long so I collected most of it on my own until I did guild temple one day I saw somebody else a somebody called Lustqueen we talked a bit and we both discovered we loved this guild even do it wasn't buzzy or anything special and did GT every day and talked more and more and I did't stay with just events we did everything together. As time passed our love also grew.

On one of the TH we learned to know a high lvl player called AussieMike. Rogue told me about him before and he started to teach us about how things worked plenty of time's so much that he became a close friend.

Time passed and we became stronger we unlocked a powerful dragon and started to like one another more and more but did realize it until we got married.

So not really wanted to know how we both felt made it difficult to ask her at first. But I dared and we got one of the most beautifully marriage I had ever seeing.

More time passed and Lust and I learned to know Daniel a young boy who wanted to become guild assistant so I let him but he messed up terribly so that did took long.

One day when I did a TH a girl I had learned to know called Syakira she asked me the same question about joining another guild again many guilds started to being abandoned... That night we fought about a guild that was abandoned and me and Lust made a promise that we would stick together no matter what and staying with our'e friends was the most important thing for now.


	2. Dragon's Lust

Dragon's Lust

2 Years passed by and I learned and encountered some great friends. Mike the one with high BR (Battle Rating) turned out to be good friends and quite friendly even tho he encountered some problems now and then.

There was Josias a great guild master that taught me something even greater. "It doesn't matter what guild you go true friends will alway's follow you". There was this sweet girl that loved to help people but has her own character as well and then I mean one hell of a spicy character and of course alway's my beloved Lust. Oh how I loved that women she could fight with grace and beauty. Truly the most awesome women I have ever meted. The things around me I had become quite familiar with people often came and ask me for advise about it. I even encountered a new mystic creature called nymphs. Although the did't speak the where great to help me in the many fight's the had and boy oh boy did the look beautifully.

Everything seemed to go great despite the fact that some of my old friends where gone. Expect today a might quest appeared one quest that changed everything. The quest of the dark dragon now I had know dragons before heck I even tame my own with an army of monsters but this dragon was different it had black skin and it's eye's where made of gold. Our so the rumor's said. Foolish as I was I decide to accept the quest anyway. I told my lovely wife a quick goodbye and wished the rest of the guild a good day. Then I equipped some of my best weapons and magical gem's and other stuff I taught I needed for my journey and left off. For day's I scatterer around the woods to finally found the mountains of Anubis. I the climb was hard I ended up finding a cage with the smell of rotten egg's. I started walking in the deep dark tunnel's the where long and the torch I had did burned out soon. Suddenly I noticed a bright light and when I walked to it I saw it I could believe my eye's a whole room made of jade with gold treasure everywhere. With one top of it a hug gigantic dragon. It was even more impressive then the story's I heard about it. The dragon moved it's nose seemed to smell me the huge beast turned around and to my surprise spoke.

"My name is Ryma and this is your end.." After that I felt a quick pain and my body felt cold my head was dizzy. I looked down and saw blood coming down my archers uniform. That was the last thing I could remember before I reached out of time.

El Alamein home town of Erkling guild a few day's later.

Everything was gone Ryma had come and burned everything to the ground my husband hadn't come back. Tears failing down to my eye's Erkling. I remembered it all a hug dragon had came Mike and Daniel and several had tried to stopped it but to no avail. It had toked everything from me Rogue had helped me escape and we where now on our way to the most powerful mage in the continent. She did't like strangers though many had tried before and ended up frozen to dead.


End file.
